SENJA
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: S.fN. Hanya memoar-memoar Naruto tentang Sasuke. Tentang Marga yang ia sembunyikan.Tentang seragam lusuh Sasuke dan senja-senja yang mereka lewati bersama hingga akhir. RnR!


**SENJA**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance&angst

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**SENJA**

Hari itu, hari saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Terdiam sendiri di sudut taman yang kering dan sepi. Kau menengadah pada langit senja yang temaram. Kulihat kulitmu yang putih terpapar cahaya jingga mentari. Aku tak bisa melihat matamu, karena kau terpejam sembari menikmati angin musim gugur yang sejuk. Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilih terpejam sedangkan kau dapat melihat keindahan langit itu?

Ketika ku coba mendekat, tapakku terhenti. Kau menangis, kau bergetar.

Hari berikutnya aku melihatmu lagi. Di tempat yang sama, dalam keadaan yang sama. Masih terpejam pada hamparan senja yang memerah. Aku melihat seragam yang kau kenakan lusuh, kotor. Dasi yang tersampir di bahumu melambai tertiup angin. Kau bergeming. Aku memilih bersembunyi dan mengamatimu di balik pohon oak besar. Aku lihat kau membuka matamu, ah! Aku tak dapat melihat warnanya dengan jelas.

Kulihat tanganmu bergerak menggoreskan pensilmu yang pendek di atas kertas lusuh. Tanganmu kurus dan terlihat kusam. Lengan seragammu yang panjang, kau gulung hingga siku.

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Dari sini di balik pohon oak besar yang menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Hanya tubuhmu, namun waajahmu tak dapat ku lihat dengan jelas. Aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum saat perlahan tangan kurusmu menari di atas kertas kusam itu. Dari sini, hanya sisi kanan wajahmu yang mampu ku lihat.

Tiba-tiba kulihat kau beranjak. Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi! Kenapa kau remas kertas itu? Hei! Kenapa kau abaikan begitu saja?

Perlahan kau menjauh, meninggalkan kertas lusuh itu di bangku yang tadi kau duduki. Kertas apa itu? Aku ingin tahu.

Pelan-pelan aku melangkah mendekati tempatmu tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekeliling memastikan jika kau sudah tak ada. Aku meraihnya dan membuka remasan itu.

Entah sejak kapan kurasakan seluruh wajahku memanas. Darahku berdesir. Jentungku berdegub kencang. Ternyata kau menggambar sketsa wajah di atas kertas itu. Wajah yang tengah tersenyum. Wajah seorang gadis yang mengerlingkan matanya. Gadis itu –

-aku.

Esoknya aku kembali datang ke tempat itu. Kau tak ada. Hanya bangku kecil kosong yang tertutup daun-daun mapple yang berguguran. Berserakan tertiup angin yang dingin. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Mungkin esok ia akan datang lagi." Bisikku pada suara sentakan daun maple yang jatuh ke tanah.

Esoknya lagi, esoknya lagi dan lagi. Kau tetap tak datang. Kau dimana? Aku sudah lelah berharap kau datang. Bahkan aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Untuk apa kau selalu datang setiap senja? Aku lelah berharap kau datang sekedar tersenyum sekalipun senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Aku merasakan air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

" Maaf nona, bisakah kau geser sedikit?"

Ah! Siapa itu? Kenapa menggangguku?

Kurasakan telapak tangan hangat menyentuh pundakku. Aku dapat merasakan aliran hangat itu merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Saat aku berbalik, kau ada di hadapanku. Kau yang masih dengan seragam lusuh itu. Kau yang masih menggulung lengan seragammu seperti biasa. Aku dapat melihat keterkejutanmu dan rona merah yang menjalar di pipimu. Kau tahu, aku bahagia dapat melihat wajahmu lebih dekat.

Senja itu, kutahu namamu Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, tak ada marga yang kau sebutkan. Tak ada nama keluarga yang kau sertakan. Dan yang ku tahu, kau memiliki iris hitam yang mempesonaku.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan itu kau dan aku selalu datang ke taman ini tiap kali senja menjelang. Kau tetap sama, membiarkan seragam sekolahmu lusuh dan dasi yang kau sampirkan di pundakmu tertiup angin.

Aku menyukainya. Saat-saat dimana kau membiarkan dirimu terhisap dalam temaram senja dan alunan harmoni gemerisik daun-daun maple yang tak seberapa jumlahnya.

Aku menyukai saat kau menggoreskan pensilmu yang tinggal setangah di atas kertas kertas kusam yang sama. Menggambar alur guguran daun mapple dan tak lupa menuliskan namaku di sudutnya. Padahal kau tahu, sama sekali bukan aku yang menggoreskan garis-garis abstrak itu.

Aku menyukai saat kau berdiri di hadapanku, mengulurkan tanganmu dan kau menggumam –

" Hai Uzumaki Naruto, aku mencintaimu.."

Aku menyambut uluran tanganmu dengan seulas senyum lembut, hati yang bertabur bunga dan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirmu.

Selalu begitu, terulang di tiap senja yang damai.

Hari itu, senja yang sama seperti sebelumnya dimana aku menunggumu di bangku kecil sudut taman, kau datang. Membawakan sekotak short cake strawberry dan kau berikan cake manis itu padaku.

Kau menggemnggam lembut tanganku seolah tak ingin terlepas. Bajumu tetap lusuh dan wajahmu terlihat lelah. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa kau selalu datang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau lelah dan tertunduk letih.

Suatu ketika aku bertanya mengapa kau selalu lelah, kau hanya tersenyum dan kembali menengadah pada langit senja. Aku tak bisa mengerti senyuman itu. Saat aku bertanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi lelahmu, kau hanya membelai rambutku pelan dan menggumam –

" Cukup kau tersenyum dan semua rasa lelahku akan menguap.."

Dan kau membawaku dalam pelukan hangatmu.

Kali ini kuberanikan diri untuk mengikutimu. Mencari tahu setiap jejak lusuhmu ketika senja menjelang. Mencari tahu arti lelahmu setiap kau datang.

Aku mengendap-endap mengikutimu melewati jalan setapak kecil yang sama sekali tak ku kenal. Tak seberapa lama ku lihat kau keluar dari bangunan itu. Bangunan kumuh yang terlihat lapuk termakan usia. Aku melihat pemandangan yang paling tak ingin ku lihat, kau berjalan tertatih memanggul karung-karung berat yang tak ku tahu apa isinya.

Aku terdiam membungkam mulutku untuk tak menjerit. Perlahan air mataku menetes menuruni pipiku. Sekuat tenaga aku bertahan dalam diamku agar tak berteriak. Hingga tak kusadari aku menggigit telapak tanganku dan darah mengucur deras menuruni sudut bibirku.

Tiba-tiba ku lihat kau terjatuh. Orang-orang itu memarahimu, orang-orang itu memukul wajahmu. Ingin sekali aku berlari memelukmu dan menjadi tameng bagimu. Tapi kakiku tak mau bergerak, aku seperti terkunci. Tuhan, bantu aku. Aku ingin melindunginya.

Kau tahu, Tuhan tak mengabulkannya.

Kau beringsut menghampiri barang-barangmu yang berserakan. Kumohon, berhentilah. Kau terlihat sangat sakit, berhenti. Lihatlah, bibirmu mengeluarkan darah. Pipimu membiru dan kau terluka. Berhenti, kumohon.

Air mataku sudah kering saat aku memilih untuk menunggumu di taman. Aku menimbang untuk bertanya padamu. Tapi urung saat kau datang dengan senyum terkembang, luka lebam di pipimu dan bungkusan kecil warna orange di tangan kananmu.

Aku merasa begitu sakit.

" Selamat sore, Naruto.." kau menyapaku lembut.

" Selamat sore." Balasku. Kau duduk di sampingku aku sungguh tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya. " Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"

Kau menyentuh sudut bibirmu yang membiru dan kau kembali tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum! Aku tahu, senyuman itu hanya untuk menenangkanku saja, kan?

" Ini? Hanya sedikit masalah dengan teman sekelasku." Jawabmu.

Aku berhenti untuk bertanya lebih jauh, karena aku tahu kau akan terus membohongiku.

" Ini untukmu." Ucapmu seraya menyodorkan bungkusan kecil itu. Aku membukanya. Sebuah lonceng?

" Jika kau merasa resah, bunyikan lonceng itu. Maka nanti kau akan merasa tenang."

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak berhambur memelukmu erat. Aku mengecup pipimu sebelum berbisik –

" Hanya dengan mengingat namamu di hatiku. Aku sudah tenang."

Hari itu, aku merasa amat sangat beruntung memilikimu.

Kau masih ingat saat kau menemukanku menagis sendiri di taman? Kau datang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku terus saja menangis dan memelukmu. Hingga satu kalimat pahit meluncur dari bibirku.

" Aku mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut."

Hingga saat malam menjelang, aku tertidur di pelukanmu. Aku takut.

Dapatkah kau merasakan ketakutanku? Aku merasa begitu rapu dan ringkih. Aku merasa sangat tak pantas untuk orang hebat sepertimu. Tapi kau selalu berkata bahwa kau akan lemah jika tanpaku di sisimu. Kau membutuhkanku untuk hidupmu. Aku merasa kembali hidup.

Siang itu kau menemaniku duduk di bawah pohon oak besar di depan kelasku. Aku melihat gadis-gadis itu menatapku. Menatap penuh arti. Ketika aku bertanya padamu tentang alasan mereka menatapku seperti itu, kau menatap lekat mataku dan berkata lembut –

" Mereka iri pada kecantikanmu. Sehingga mereka menatapmu seperti itu."

Aku tahu. Kau hanya berbohong. Bukan begitu maksud tatapan mereka. Tatapan mereka seolah bertanya, sejak kapan siswa putri diperbolehkan memakai penutup kepala di sekolah? Atau, apa ada yang salah dengan gadis pirang itu?

Dan aku berpura-pura percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Karena aku yakin hatimu tak pernah membohongiku sekalipun bibirmu berbohong.

Ketika kita berdua tengah duduk di taman seperti biasa. Dengan seragammu yang lusuh seperti biasa, kau menemukan banyak sekali helaian rambutku yang rontok, iya kan? Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya di dalam kantung seragam sekolahmu. Saat aku bercerita padamu tentang rambutku yang mulai habis, kau tersenyum lembut dan kembali membelai rambutku.

" Tenang saja, nanti rambutmu akan tumbuh lebih lebat dari sebelumnya.."

Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam. Karena pada dasarnya, aku telah menangis sebelum kau datang.

Hari ini, tepat saat senja menjelang, aku memilih untuk tak datang. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon oak seperti waktu itu. Sungguh, aku ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan jika aku tak datang. Tiba-tiba air mataku menetes. Di bangku itu kulihat kau menangis. Menengadah pada senja yang pedih. Aku merasa begitu sesak, begitu sakit hingga aku tak dapat bernapas. Kepalaku begitu sakit. Terakhir kulihat tubuh tegapmu mendekapku dalam tangis yang meledak.

Aku merasa seluruh dunia menciut dalam dekapanmu.

" Saat aku sudah pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku padamu saat kau menggendongku di punggungmu menuju ke taman seperti biasa.

" Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau pergi?" tanyamu. Aku menghela napas berat, sesak.

" Aku akan menunggumu di pintu surga, mungkin." Jawabku pahit.

" Kalau begitu kau tak akan menunggu lama, karena pasti aku akan segera datang ke tempat yang sama denganmu."

Kau tahu, aku menangis. Menangis mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Ya tuhan...

" Jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke. Carilah penggantiku." Aku dapat merasakan tubuhmu menegang saat aku mengucapkan itu.

" Dengar aku, sekalipun aku memiliki seribu alasan untuk meniggalkanmu dan mencari pengganti. Aku akan tetap mencari satu alasan untuk tetap mencintaimu."

" benarkah?"

" Aku akan selalu menjaadi milikmu."

" Sasuke, aku ngantuk." Aku mengerang menyamankan posisiku di punggungmu. Hangat.

" Jangan tidur dulu." Kudengar samar-samar suaramu bergetar.

" Tapi aku ngantuk~~" erangku lagi.

Kudengar kau terisak. " Jangan tutup matamu dulu. Bagaimana kalau kunyanyikan lagu agar kau tetap terjaga, atau aku bercerita tentang apa yang kulakukan seharian ini?" tawarmu.

" Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini, aku lelah."

" Ini baru senja. Kau harus buka matamu. Untukku. Buka matamu." Aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhmu bergetas. Namun rasanya pandanganku mulai memutih. Inikah saatnya? Sejauh aku masih mampu merasakan hangat tubuhmu.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan di lehermu. Kau masih berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bangku kecil taman.

" Kita sudah sampai mana?" tanyaku.

" Sedikit lagi, tetaplah terjaga."

" Tapi aku sangat ngantuk, aku sangat lelah."

" Tidak, tidak boleh. Dengar aku, kau baru boleh tidur saat kita sudah di taman. Kau sudah berjanji." Protesmu. Tak tahukah jika aku sudah sangat lelah menahan rasa sakit dan kantukku ini? Aku lelah, Sasuke.

" Kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku sedikit berbisik di telingamu. Bahkan aku sudah tak bisa mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan dengan jelas.

" Aku mencintaimu seribu tahun sebelum aku mengenalmu dan seribu tahun lagi."

" Aku tahu itu. Apa sudah sampai?" tanyaku.

Kurasakan tanganmu terulur ke depan." Itu. Itu bangku kesukaan kita." Ucapmu pelan dan bergetar.

" Jangan menangis."

" Aku tak menangis, Naruto. Aku hanya lelah dan hari ini aku terkena flu. Kau berat." Kilahmu. Aku tahu, kau menangis. Jangan pernah menangis, Sasuke.

Aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan saat kau menurunkan tubuhku di atas kursi. Aku bersandar di bahumu.

" Aku sangat ngantuk." Keluhku padamu. Kau mengecup tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" Tidurlah, kau boleh tidur sekarang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, bermimpi indah." Aku masih mendengar suaramu, tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Semua memutih.

" Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu seribu tahun yang lalu dan seribu tahun yang akan datang." Ucapku parau.

" Aku tahu, aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tidur. Tidurlah, aku di sini menemanimu hingga kau bangun."

Aku meraba wajahmu, kelopak matamu, hidungmu hingga bibirmu dan mengecupnya lembut.

" ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan hari ini." Pintaku padamu.

" Baiklah. Hari ini aku mendapat nilai seratus waktu ulangan matematika." Kudengar kau terisak. " aku dihukum oleh Kakashi sensei karena tidak memperhatikan waktu dia mengajar. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan sehari ini." Pintamu padaku. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, Sasuke.

" Aku? Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku mencintamu.." ucapku terbata-bata.

" Aku sangat mencintamu.." aku masih bisa mendengarmu mengucap kalimat itu.

" Selamat malam, sampai besok." Aku merasa tubuhku begitu ringan. Terakhir ku dengar ledakan tangismu, kecupan lembut bibirmu dan air mata yang terjatuh di wajahku. Genggamanku terlepas.

" Tidurlah, selamat malam. Sampai besok."

Inilah pada akhirnya. Aku mencintaimu seribu tahun lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tak akan berhenti.

Tanggal 10 Oktober 2012 pukul 18.00, Uzumaki Naruto meninggal dunia karena kanker otak stadium akhir.

END

Thanks for reading this fic and don't forget to review.


End file.
